User blog:Awesomeperson110/Two Different Worlds Collide
Prologue- Rika was never able to tell truth from lies. Or fantasy from reality. The world was full of cheaters and liars, she hated it so much. Her parents wanted her to live an innocent life, free of the misunderstandings, fights, hate, and wars of the world. Before her parents died, Rika thought that the world was innocent and pure. After her parents died, everything changed- her view of the world, and ultimately, her life. There was a reason Rika's parents hid her from the true world. I never understood it. How could it happen? I was good. I listened. I never disagreed. Why... did they have to die? Did they leave because of me? Was I not good enough for them? It was the first time I'd ever felt this way. Confused. Angry at the world I used to love but now hated so much. My tears flowed down my face and splattered onto my notebook. The twilight winds blew my long brown hair back as my green eyes were glossy with tears. " WHY!!!" I screamed. " WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?" I collapsed to the ground and buried my head into my jacket. " What..did I do that was so wrong?" I whimpered. " Come..back...please.." This moment would be burned forever into my mind. My life was ruined. There was now a giant gaping hole in my heart where there was none. My heart-which was pure, unbroken, for fifteen years of my life- was now broken. This feeling my parents never told me about. It hit me like a bus- my mother would never be there to cheer me on, to say those encouraging words that pushed me on in life. My father, who first held me as a baby, would never be there to hold me and rock me to sleep again. My father...my mother.... gone. Disappeared from the face of the earth. Forever. I did not want to attend the funeral service, to my sister's surprise. She'd think I'd want to see my mother's and father's lifeless bodies lying in coffins, lowered to the ground, ''burned, ''for me to never see again? I'd rather have my last memory with them in living, breathing form, thank you very much. Oh, you think I'd cheer when their coffins are being lowered? Give a speech about their lives when I couldn't even focus on my life right then? I heard the funeral service from my room. I logged onto my social media account, and my message screen was immediately filled with messages like: " I'm sorry for your loss." " Your parents were great people." " Hope you're feeling better." I know. I'm sorry for myself. I knew my parents were great people. I'm not feeling better. It just hurt me to read those reassuring comments, mainly because I knew my parents' deaths took a great toll on many people, not just me. To read the way they changed others' lives for the better, and that all they got in repay was death? Just...no. No. I can't. I can't do that anymore. I slammed my laptop shut. And let it all out. I ate late dinner in silence. The funeral reception was dinner, so I was alone. For the first time. I couldn't help feeling that my parents should've warned me about these feelings- grief, regret, and anger. Anger at the thing that had killed them. Whatever it was- she would get revenge. For the impact it had done on the world. He? She? Whoever it was... she hated that person's guts. - End of Chapter 1- So... yeah. How was it? Feel free to tell me in ze comments ;) Category:Blog posts